Coming Back
by thegentlequeen
Summary: Based in VODT. Susan returns to Narnia, but not how Caspian would have liked. join him on his wild mission to save her. Rated T for now, but it might change. Much better than the summary. Updated as promised!
1. Who's that?

**Hey, this is my first Fanfic ever, so i would like it if you could review and give my some constructive criticism**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, not even Caspian and Susan, which is really unfair, But of course, C.S Lewis has to beat me to it!**

**

* * *

**

"Well, I had a great time, Susan," Said James, "Come to the next party with me please?"

" I'm Sorry, James, but I can't… I'm moving again" Said Susan apologetically. James' face clouded with anger. " We all know that's not the real reason! What's the reason Susan, am I just another boy toy, huh?" He jeered, slamming her against the wall, his bare hand holding her up by the throat. Her face had a shocked expression and she screamed, but she quickly regained her composure, then, with amazing strength, she prized his hand off her neck and within a few seconds had him in a choke hold. He elbowed back at her and it escalated into a fully-fledged fight, with Susan on the upper hand the whole time due to her warrior training in Narnia. '_Narnia' _thought Susan, not realising that many neighbours had gathered round and that James had drawn out a knife. She struck him across the face, using her other hand to grab at the knife, but not before it had been plunged deep into her chest. She stared at James shocked, before she collapsed, watching his face crumple, tears now flowing freely down it, neighbours darting out of the crowd, two men pinning James down, Women crouching around her, one screaming for help, then the world before her started to spin and she felt… the ocean?

* * *

Caspian's POV

We were sailing past the lone islands, Eustace still complaining (if it wasn't for the fact he was with the royals, Reepicheep and I would've have killed him!), when yet another figure dropped out of mid-air and into the ocean, barely 20 metres in front of the ship. I called for someone to lower the ladder before plunging into the water to rescue the unmoving figure.

As I got closer, I saw it was a young woman, with the water around her filled with blood, I could tell she was injured. Her hair, a dark mahogany, was plastered across her face, running all the way down to her hips, so I couldn't see her face, but I could see the hilt of a knife protruding from her chest. Wasting no time, I slung her over my shoulder and headed toward the ship, which was 10 metres away, then I had to carry her up the rope ladder, which was easy considering how light she was.

" Queen Lucy," I called, 'She's injured, she will need some of your cordial!" gently laying the woman down onto the deck, I heard Lucy gasp. " Oh, gosh, she has a knife in her chest." She exclaimed, shocked. " We'll have to pull it out. I'll do it." Said Edmund, pulling the blade out of the unconscious, dying woman's chest. I turned around to receive a blanket and a goblet of spiced wine from Sir Reepicheep, member of the Most Noble Order of Knights of Narnia, when I heard Lucy emit an ear-splitting shriek and Edmund choke out "Susan!"

* * *

He whipped around and saw Lucy fumbling to open her cordial, looking extremely pale, Edmund shaking and near tears, then he turned to the woman, whose hair had been swept off her face. He gasped. He was looking at flawless perfection, the face that had haunted him for the past 3 years.

Lucy was crying now, so the bottle was not getting opened soon in her hands. He snatched the bottle off her, unscrewed the cork with shaking hands and poured a drop down her throat. The wound resealed and her breathing started to even out, though she did not regain consciousness. He scooped her up and carried her to his cabin, laying her ever so gently down on his bed. He himself plopped into the chair next to the bed and thought of what Aslan had said after she left.

*Flashback*

"Why did she have to leave? Why can't she come back!" Sobbed a hysterical Caspian to Aslan. "Dear One, You will see Susan again, but when she returns, she will be here until you die, then she will join you in my country. She will be immortal until your death, and she will not age."

*End Of Flashback*

_She's here for good! _Thought Caspian, then checked himself when...


	2. Red fletched message

**Well, thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming!**

**Calyn- that was really mean, and I really didn't need that! :(**

**Emily- Thanks! Here's some more for you to read!**

**Elizabeth Zara- Yep, she's back! Thanks! I'll update again in the next few days!**

**Alex'sGirl12- Thanks! i'll keep writing!**

**ElenaPetrova- Well, here it is!**

**maddie-babz1993- Thanks, i appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them... Let me know when you build a time machine...**

* * *

He gazed upon her pale face, which was stained by her blood. He cut a strip off his damp shirt and wiped her face clean, enhancing the beauty of the already striking alabaster face.

He then walked over to the closet and pulled out some dry clothes for himself.

There was a knock on the door and Caspian jumped around to find Edmund and Lucy shielding their eyes, blushes evident. He quickly put on his shirt and said, " I wonder how this happened to her…" Lucy sniffed back some tears, " Probably some jerk of a guy who asked her to a party and got rejected…" Caspian glanced at her in shock, " A man would hurt a woman in your world?" He glanced at Susan again and took in the bruises unhealed by Lucy's cordial, and stared extra hard at the purple bruise around her swollen neck. He vowed to himself that he would get the man who did this to her back.

* * *

3 Days Later, whilst under Edmund and Lucy's watch, Susan smiled in her unconscious slumber, and one of her arrows appeared in mid-air, shooting in the wall just millimetres from the Gentle Queen's head. Lucy shrieked, before she pulled the arrow out of the wall to read the piece of parchment that was attached to the red shaft.

'_The Gentle Queen will awaken_

_When you reach Ramandu the star'_

Underneath the paw print was a huge paw print. "Aslan" breathed Lucy. Edmund straightened upon seeing the paw print, but the moment was ruined when Caspian burst into the room, sword drawn. " What's the matter, Queen Lucy?" He questioned with his Spanish accent thicker than usual.

He looked at Susan to make sure she was alright. She was pale, even more so than usual, like a ghost. Her full, crimson lips curled upwards into a small smirk, her clear, sapphire/cerulean eyes were closed, her long, dark eyelashes resting on her rosy cheeks. Her chocolaty-mahogany hair was fanned out around her. She was perfect.

His eyes snapped back to Lucy, who had been watching him with an amused look on her face. "Keep explaining it to him, Lu" " Thanks, Ed, as I was saying, Aslan sent us a message" She thrusted the arrow towards him, and he scanned the message. "Who is Ramandu?" Edmund was the one to answer. " Obviously, Ramandu is a Star, He was in the skies during our golden age, but not when we returned. My theory is that when he was near his death Aslan brought him down to an island where his age will go backwards, until he is a child, when he will return to the skies." Caspian nodded. That sounded logical.

There was a knock on the door, and the captain, Lord Drinian, came in carrying Lucy and Edmunds supper. " My king, would you perhaps prefer your supper to be bought in here?" Caspian nodded his thanks then turned back to the Pevensies. "Do any of you know anything more about Ramandu and his island?" Edmund shook his head but Lucy was lost in thought. " Now I remember! Susan and I went on a voyage to the end of the world. We stopped at Ramandu's Island and met Liliandil, his daughter. She is the prophetess of the stars, and she told us that one day one of the royals would be near death, unawakening. She said that the royal would be loved by many and that the closer to Ramandu's Island they got, the more animated they would become, but they would not reach consciousness until they were touched by Ramandu's hands." At this, Caspian was lost in thought. "Did you ever reach the end of the world?"...

* * *

**Keep Reviewing, tell me what you think!**

**I promise i'll update soon, but i'm making up the rest from here, so it'll take longer!**

**xx- mel**


	3. A twist in the Weather

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to update! i got lost in thought- it was seriously unfamiliar territory...**

**so, here's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm soo sorry the chapters are so short, but i have to share the computer and i have a time limit, so homework gets the priority! I'll be getting my own computer soon, so i'll be able to type more, and the chapters will be updated much sooner.**

**I'll have the next chapter done in the next few days!**

* * *

"Did you ever make It to the end of the world?" Lucy shook her head sadly, "No, we could see the end but our rowboat sprung a leak, so we had to turn back. Its like a huge, continuous wave of water and the sea around it is freshwater, full of lilies. The sun is sooo big and close…" Lucy faded off into her own world whilst Edmund and Caspian processed the information; Ramandu's island was not too far away!

" How far away is Ramandu's island?" he asked no one in particular. "Past Goldwater Island and Dragon Island. In no wind it'll take 2-3 weeks, 3 ½ if you stop at Coriakins Island." Said Edmund, "Where'd that come from?" he asked himself, looking utterly shocked.

Caspian took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony, but almost as soon as the doors shut, he frantically rushed back in. "Quick, we need to hurry! Lucy, stay down here till the storm passes! Edmund! Come up to the deck and help me to assist the crew to prepare for for the storm!" At this, he pointed out of the door. Lucy gasped and Edmunds eyes widened. Pitch-black storm clouds covered the sky, leaving no trace of light. They all shrunk back inside and bolted the door. Edmund and Caspian bolted onto the deck with one last glance at the gentle queen. But neither of them noticed the frown on her face…

3 days after that, the storm was still raging. "Lu, we've nearly no mast! You'll need to come and help us!" cried a wild looking Edmund, "Su'll be fine!" He added when he noticed the worried glance cast in Susan's direction. They dashed out of the room side-by-side.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Up on deck it was hectic. "ED!" I heard a voice scream, watching as my older brother was slammed into a wall by a huge wave. He groaned before painstakingly standing up. I could see the soreness in his eyes and face. He caught onto 2 ropes and I saw one flying at me. I caught it and pulled.

¾ of an hour later, the mast had been anchored down and everyone had settled down for some much deserved rest… except for Caspian, Ed and I. I had seen Cas trudge down to see Susan. I sighed and felt my lips creeping into a smile, but I was stunned out of my reverie by Caspians yell of "ED! LUCY!"

* * *

Caspian's POV

I was so relieved that we could finally get some rest, but before I went to my hammock, I wanted to see Susan again. I opened the doorand the first thing I noticed was the small frown on her gentle lips turn into a sweet smile, and I saw her mouth some words, and I felt the ship stop tossing, heard the wind stop howling. I immediately turned around and called Edmund and Lucy. I waited until they breathlessly arrived seconds later. " What is it, Cas?" she puffed to me and i gestured towards Susan. "She smiled when I came in and then she muttered some words and then the weather turned fine! She must be controlling the weather in her sleep!"

* * *

No-One's POV

A look of recognition dawned on Edmunds face. "She used to do that in the golden age! when she had bad dreams, the weather would turn bad, so she used to clear her mind so that the weather was nice... We just need to make sure that she's happy!"

They succeeded for 2 weeks, until they landed at Coriakins Island.

* * *

**WoW, you read all the way! You're the bestest! Don't forget to review!**

**xx**

**Mel**


	4. Anger Seeing red

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait! You can shoot me if you want, i've just been really stressed out and under the weather, and i had a huge fight with my family, i even made a book that i'm still writing about why my dads and asshole.**

**I'll warn you about the language in this chapter. It's a bit coarse, but it's nothing worse than what most of us use, so you'll live!**

**And PLEASE tell me what you think! i really value your opinions on what you think will make me a better writer!**

**OMG MY HEADS GONNA EXPLODE!EGLJBHYLUGBCFGSRTB VGYLTS**

* * *

They had all done their best to keep Susan happy, and it had worked for nearly 2 weeks.

Lucy had made the dufflepuds visible, Eustace was no longer a dragon and they had found one of the lords on Goldwater Island.

* * *

Caspian's POV

I was sitting next to her, stroking the radiant beauty's soft but strong hands. There were small calluses on her fingertips, from her bow, and her fingernails were smooth and round, with a kind of paint colouring them. She was still pale and still cold, but she was still smiling, her ruby red lips curled upwards. Oh, how I would love to caress those full lips with my own, ravish her, fe- "LAND AHOY" I heard someone shout, and my heart sped up. It could be Ramandu's island…_ She might be woken up!_ I rushed up to the deck, completely forgetting about keeping her happy.

"My king," said Drinian, bowing excitedly, "we have spotted what Her Majesty Queen Lucy believes to be Ramandu's Island! It appears to be about 1 day away!" he rushed off to tell the oarsmen to row more, but he didn't get too far before the ship jolted viciously , causing almost everyone to fall over. As I got up, I looked around wildly, and all I could think about was Susan, but the weather was still perfect, except for a big, green thing that was dominating the sky.

"Sea Serpent!" Screamed Lucy, and she hid behind the wheel, ducking down to get her dagger. The serpent was plunging its huge, brutish head into Susan's cabin, every time getting a bit closer to _Her. _I saw red_._ I heard a battle cry, and the world around me was a blur, but I felt like I was rooted to the spot. I wasn't going to make it. She would die. That. Serpent. Would. Eat. Her. It turned its evil head towards me and I could almost see it sneer before it rammed its head down again. Oh no. this was it. I was going to lose her. Forever.

I could feel my knees buckle, felt my head hit the floor, but all I could see was the wood smash into pieces above the cabin, saw the rakish head enter her resting place, watched as the head looked around. The last thing I saw was a figure jump over me and the serpent's scaly head fall to the ground, blood pouring everywhere.

* * *

Edmunds POV

"Sea Serpent!" I heard Lu cry, and saw her dive behind the wheel. Good. She was safe.

The crew was frantically attacking the serpent, but they weren't doing any good. A loud bellow blasted my ears, and a form dashed past me. I knew it was Caspian when he hit the ground once the serpent lunged one last time. He couldn't save her. I HAD to. I felt my legs pump, my arms reach for my swords. I jumped over Caspian and slashed wildly at that Bastard serpent's neck. That shithead was trying to get my sister. I was going to fucking kill him if it was the last thing I did. I felt my sword hit something, and I pushed the blade with more potency. If the blood running down my arm was any indication, I had just decapitated that mongrel. If I were to die now, I'd be dying a happy man. I had saved my sister.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I saw the head fall to the floor. Thank God. Ed was alright. Thank God. Susan was alright. Caspian was blacked out on the floor. If Edmund hadn't dashed out like that, su'd be dead. I hate myself, just hiding like that. I felt hatred and fury aimed at myself boil up inside of me. "I COULD"VE SAVED HER.I SHOULD"VE SAVED HER! HOW COULD I NOT SAVE HER! I COULD"VE THROWN MY DAGGER AT THAT FUCKING SERPENT! BUT I DIDN"T! SHE COULD"VE BEEN DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" I noticed the crew staring at me, and realised I had been screaming that out loud and throwing myself around.

I noticed Edmund had disappeared, and I had a hunch that he was down with Susan, so I sat and gave Caspian a drop of Fire flower juice, then trudged down to Susan, only to be joined by Caspian seconds later. We sat for a while, staring at Susan, but the hush became too much to bare. "I hate myself! She could've died because of me!" I blustered, whilst Ed and Cas stared irately at their own hands.

* * *

Susan's POV

I was walking around a strangely familiar and silent wood. It was very peaceful, not a breath of wind or a rustle of a leaf. There were shallow pools everywhere. Then, it clicked. I was in the wood between the worlds. I could see a figure ahead and I knew it was Aslan. I walked up to him silently and sat down next to him. "My Child," rumbled his deep, soothing voice. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here, especially after I told you that you would never return." It was not a question.

"Aslan, I know that I am dead on Earth, but why am I still unconscious in Narnia? I have been given Lucy's cordial, have I not?" "you have, my child, but it is not your time to wake up. That time will come very soon. Why did you try to forget me, Child?" I felt my eyes widen, but I wasn't surprised that he knew. I could sense he wasn't angry, so I thought I might as well tell him. "Oh, Aslan. I hate myself for it! It was too much for me to bear! Leaving Narnia hurt sooo much! Every time, I'd become attached to something, and my heart would shatter when we left. I don't belong in End\gland. I feel so lonely and misunderstood there. My heart wasn't there, even before we came to Narnia. When we came here the first time, I was in love with everything and everyone in Narnia was important, and I could do well. Then I became plain old boring Susan Pevensie, who nobody knew, except for boys who only saw the outside."

"Then when we came back, I was in the country I loved, where people loved me! I could fight for my country! And I fell in love with Caspian and my home, and when we left, and you said we couldn't come back, my heart shattered, my very being screamed! You took my home, the only place I belong off me, and it hurt too much to remember, so I tried to forget instead."

I had finished dispensing my feelings, so I sat in silence. Aslan looked at me with his big, golden eyes and I knew I could never forget. He stood up and roared, a musical roar that shook the whole wood. He turned hi head back to me and spoke. "Susan, Do you trust me?"

I felt myself nodding, and I saw him flex his muscular golden legs. "Climb on my back, we have far to go before you can wake up." I climbed on his back and he charged, dodging trees that were coming towards us faster than I could see. We were riding for nearly 2 hours, so it seemed, when we finally came to a halt on the very edge of a cliff face.

I could feel a tug pulling me somewhere, and I knew it was nearly time, so I bade Aslan farewell and followed the tug. It led me over the cliff, and I shut my eyes, bracing myself for impact.

* * *

I shot up, and nearly collided with the face of an old man.

* * *

**Thanks for following! i won't update until i get 5 reviews, because i really wanna know what you think i could improve. **

**excuse the crap at the start- writing jargon and gibberish helps me let off steam and think.**

**X- mel**


	5. The Gentle role

**I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**i'm soooo sorry it took so long for this update, but i had major writers block, then i wrote out about 7 chapters and they all got lost when my computer died and then my internet kept stuffing up and... yeah, you get the picture... anyway, hopefully i have more time to update now that i am getting a laptop...**

**anyway, i don't own any concept of the chronicles of Narnia, not even su or caspian. i do, however, own the plot and intend to contest anybody that copies my idea without asking...lol jk, just ask if you can use my idea and i probably won't say no...**

**hope you enjoyed xmas everybody!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caspian's POV:

This has got to be the longest, most uneventful day of my life. I swear I've been sitting here long enough to have turned into stone, when in reality, it's only long enough for Drinian to pace up and down the deck twice. I can't stand it! I should be the one pacing!My love will wake up in less than a day, hopefully, and all I can do is sit here like a helpless old man! Drinian won't let me do anything! Apparently kings can'-

"King Caspian!" Drinian's weather beaten face suddenly appeared in unusually close proximity to mine, his eyebrows, furrowed, leave creases reminiscent of the valleys in his forehead. "The serpent must've damaged the boast somewhere along the way up or down! we've sprung a leak! we need you to row with the rest of the crew! We have to reach land- and fast!"

I nodded, immediately processing his request. I don't know how to describe how I felt. It was like panic, relief, shock, excitement and nervousness wrapped into one. I rushed down under the deck to where the crew were waiting for me to assume my role as commanding oarsman. I could hardly wait to get to Ramandu's island. I sat down and rowed as powerfully as I could, all the while shouting out "Come on men, we've got to hurry, she's sprung a leak, let's get her to land!" Reepicheep, with his own set of oars was singing a merry working tune.

Ed's POV:

Well. This is certainly...not surprising. I mean, I knew something like this would happen! And we were so close! Oh well, it's not a major leak, we should make it to the island... I think I'd better go and help them row...

do you suppose the crew are singing? There's a song floating out from near the hold...WOW they sound ridiculous! honestly, what on earth got into their heads? they must think of this as a working song! Back in England it's a kids song! Listen!

'_row row row your boat, gently down the stream'_

How delightfully...stupid. It's like they're 3 again... anyway, I'm nearly at the door, I want to see if they get a shock. King Edmund the Just, generally, does not do rowing. He fights... wow, this door is very easy to jam!

"Edmund? Have you come to help us row for once?" inquired Caspian jokingly, looking only slightly surprised. "Gee, Caspian, Thanks. I'm glad you think so highly of me." I said sarcastically, knowing that there was a grin splitting my face. It wasn't hard to tell that he was excited at the prospect of getting to the island quicker, even though our boat could possibly sink.

To be completely honest, I can't wait either. Su and I were always closer, like Peter with Lucy. Lu and Pete were always the golden ones, easy to read and full of love and light and nothing but pure innocence, they couldn't do anything wrong. But Su and I, we were always different. We were more complicated, had a darker edge to us. We were a lot like Lu and Pete, but we could always do something that would hurt someone. We weren't easily readable, we were both mysterious and hid most of our lives, except with each other. A lot of the time we would stay up till after 1 in the morning, while everyone was asleep, sharing the deepest parts of our souls.

It's funny, Peter thinks he and Su are the closest because they are the eldest, and it's true, they are always together, generally, and Lu thinks she and Su are the closest because they are both the girls. They are all the closest, as far as people can see, but we share a deeper bond. One look and we can tell what the other is feeling, and to be honest, I miss that. I can't wait for her to wake up...I don't think I have ever rowed this much, even in the golden age...

Lu's POV:

Oh my! Drinian has just told me that there is a leak, but he insists I stay with Su as apparently 'rowing is not for the genteel of the two genders.' he is such a chauvinist, though he acts like such a noble, honourable man. Oh it makes me sick!

I'm so excited! Susan will be waking up soon! Reepicheep guessed earlier that we were less than half a day away from the island! having her like this has been harder on Edmund more than anyone... they think they were very secretive about it, but I know how they used to stay up till all hours telling each other anything. They understood each other. I understand Su too, but not to the extent that Ed does. I miss talking to her, giggling with her when we're supposed to be asleep, being her confidante, and her being mine, too.

Of course, that was before we left for the second time. After then, her smiles lost their glimmer, the bell-like tinkle in her giggle faded and the sparkle in her cerulean blue eyes disappeared, leaving cold, dead, desolate grey orbs. We still talked, though we never had personal conversations... I remember the time when-

Caspian's POV:

My legs are aching, my posterior is numb and my arms feel like they are about to drop off, but still, I must keep rowing, rowing closer to the moment my love comes back from the world of the dead, nearly...

Reepicheep is very accurate with his predictions on the distance to the island! he said not long ago that we would arrive on the shores by the time the sun was nigh on overhead. It's more than halfway there!

I can tell Edmund is getting anxious, I've heard many a legend telling of how close he and Su are. I can also tell that Drinian is concerned about the amount of water that we are taking on board, though we have been rowing for nigh on 6 hours and the water is not yet ankle deep.

There is a wind arising, so we oarsmen may rest

Lu's POV:

I know the note said that Su would become more animated the closer we got to the island, but I was NOT expecting her to start kicking and screaming, relaying what happened as she lost her life on Earth. I'm so scared, she's screaming and fighting, and she's just pushed herself down into the mattress, as if she got slammed into a wall or something... ah, good, now she's settling down.

Is that the wind I hear howling? It came up very suddenly... and it's in the exact direction we're headed in... it's as if someone's controlli- Susan!

She must now that it's closer to her waking moment, and she wants to speed it up... now she's talking to Aslan... I guess by the way she's talking to him he's forgiven her for trying to forget him...

Caspian and Edmund have just announced that in roughly 2 hours we will be arriving at Ramandu's Island. Everyone is celebrating, that is, everyone but Caspian, Ed and I... We would rather watch Su for the time being...

* * *

**SO, what'd you think?**

**Please review, tell me what you think i should change and PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas!**

**Until we meet again!**

**xx Mel**


	6. Of Nymphs and Sails

**I'm baaaack...Did ya miss me? :P**

**This is by far the longest chapter i have written. Probably cos i have 3 assignments that i am procrastinating against...and i now have a laptop that i can use to work on my chapter with! :)**

**Anyway, you know i don't own any of this, but i would give the world to own Reepicheep, or even half a centimetre of his tail! or the feather on his hat :P, but unfortunately i don't, so...**

**anyway, i shall try to update ASAP!**

* * *

Caspian's POV

You know, sometimes I can't believe how unlucky I am... I have met the perfect girl, but she left me and even now is not what you'd call alive. I have the greatest friends ever, but they must go back to their world, probably never to return. My father was murdered and I was raised by his killer. Everything I have loved I have lost. And now it is happening again.

We were so close! So so so very close, and then that freaking wind had to die down. WHY? She was nearly awake! I swear, even her eyelids were fluttering, and then of course the stupid friggin gusts went away… How unfortunate! "WHY, ASLAN, WHY?" I yelled inside my head…or so I thought until everyone stared at me… See, it's happening again! Is Aslan out to get me or something? I know that Aslan wouldn't be so cruel as to make this kind of thing happen, but surely he could do something to make it, you know, not happen?

* * *

Ed's POV

Well, I guess it's all for the best, isn't it…but I don't see what a reason for this not happening could be! We were so close…I was so close… So close to seeing her become conscious, watching her wake, heavy lids covering cerulean-blue eyes fluttering open, revealing pools of kindness with gentle love and care emanating from them…at least that's what she used to be like. Lately she had become cold, distant, ridiculing any chatter of Narnia or magic, her soulful blue orbs hardening to become steely grey walls, never showing any emotion, her smile never reaching her eyes.

Lucy and Peter never seemed to understand how much leaving Narnia for the last time had hurt Susan. She had nothing in England, had left her heart and soul in Narnia. She had been free, able to be herself, and she had been a happy, noble, beautiful, gentle, powerful and wise queen, loved by all of her people, and those who weren't her people, but most of all, she had fallen in love. But when she came back, never to return again, she had changed, and they had grown to fear her, even go far as dislike her, feeling betrayed by the way she had "forgotten" Narnia, an act that she had portrayed so well that they never saw through it.

But I did. I knew it was all a ruse, and I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to lock the thing she loved most in the world, despite how much pain it had caused her, into the depths of her heart and soul. And she was getting there.

I remember that last time we saw her. She had been getting ready for a party. The red lipstick and the pale white powder she was applying to her already beautiful and pale visage was too bold for Edmund's liking. She said it was purely a matter of fashion and not looking 'washed out', but I knew that wasn't the truth. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to hide her true self from the world, afraid that she'd let someone in, or that someone would see her real self.

I can relate, I guess, but I don't understand why she, Queen Susan the Gentle, would want to hide her inner self. On the outside, she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but for every drop of beauty that clings to her on the outside, there are an infinite number of drops of goodness, kindness and beauty on the inside.

I could understand if it was someone like me, the ultimate traitor, was to try to hide themselves, but her, the purest, gentlest, kindest person in any land had nothing to hide, unless you count the fact that she couldn't tell Peter that she liked Caspian until she kissed him and we left. But even that was just another gentle, nurturing, loving aspect of her.

But I guess she'll be waking up soon, and we'll have each other back…She'll have her confidante and I'll have the source of my life…Because she is the reason I'm alive… After Aslan talked to me for the first time, I was feeling pretty horrible, and I sat down with a sword in front of me, and I knew I was going to do it, knew I was going to run the sword through myself, but then she walked in. She took one glance and she walked up, and I felt for sure she was going to scold me, put she put out her strong arms and enveloped me in a hug, her warmth and sunshine bringing hope to my trepid heart, starting to unthaw it from the frozen coldness of the suicidal thoughts and feelings that had inhabited my brain for the while beforehand. We sat there for a while, her holding me and murmuring comforting words to me, rocking me gently, like she used to do when we were little and mum was too preoccupied to notice I was upset…

And then in the third year of our reign, and there was suitor harassing her and I knew that he would try to dishonor her, so I scared him away, pretending that the castle was haunted, and then Susan and I became confidantes, telling each other everything, giving each other advice, comforting each other, playing games and running and swimming and shooting and, believe it or not, sword fighting. Good times, good times.

"SHIT!" I jumped, startled by a sudden tapping on my shoulder, hoping it wasn't Lucy. She didn't need to learn any bad language… I turned around, seeing a tall, very tanned and manly figure standing hunched over behind me, laughter coming out in breathless wheezes. Thank Aslan, it's only Caspian. I raised my eyebrow, only slightly annoyed at being snapped out of my trance. I felt laughter bubbling up inside me, trying it's hardest to force its way out as I watched Caspian staggering about and falling to the ground, breath still only coming to him in short gasps, his bronzed face very obviously red, on the verge of blue from shortage of oxygen. I knew it was almost cruel for me to not assist him, but it was just too funny to see him nearly in hysterics, and possibly choking, though I guess that isn't all that funny…Plus, Su would probably kill me... I knew what would get him to stop.

"Caspian! Susan's waking up!" It worked. He sobered up immediately, the laughter on his faced replaced by an eager look. "What? But we haven't reached the island! Oh this is fantastic! It's fabulous! I know," he said with a grin like a child with a handful of lollies in his hand, "It's _Fantabulous_! Where is she? Take me to her!"

"I was kidding, Caspian. If Aslan said she wouldn't wake until we reached Ramandu, then she definitely won't wake until we reach Ramandu…"

"But she might! Aslan is always saying that he can't tell exactly what is to happen in the future, surely he could've been wrong about it, she could wake up early!"

"I doubt it… soon we'll be at the island, we can see the buildings and some individual trees! You just have to trust Aslan. If you do, nothing can go wrong…"

"Yes, but maybe there is a chance?..."

"Caspian, Aslan said she won't wake until Ramandu touches her."

"But…But…"

Now he looked like someone had snatched the lollies off him. I had to feel sorry for the guy, but then I remembered that we'd forgotten someone. Lucy.

"Oh Crap…"

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's like they've forgotten about me! And I don't think I'm that easy to forget about…I'd go and see what's happening but I have to watch Susan. I'm so excited! My sister is going to come back! And not that pathetic boy and makeup obsessed shadow from before. Well I hope not.

Edmund insisted that she still believed in Narnia, said she was just trying to hide the pain. But we didn't believe him. Peter was hurting too, but I guess now I kind of believe Ed. I mean, it wasn't as if Peter had fallen in love and had to leave his love in Narnia, never to see them again. And we should've believed Ed from the start. It's not as if he's lied since we were kings and queens. None of us really have, except for Susan, if you believe Edmund.

I miss her. Ever since we came back we never had our midnight conversations about this and that, and other things we couldn't talk about with anyone else. Whenever I tried to initiate a conversation she would shy away, or pretend to be asleep.

And then in the group scene, whenever the four of us sat down to talk about Narnia, she always just sat there, not talking, or, towards the end, she would snigger in derision and say "Are you still playing those stupid games from the war? Honestly, it's time for you to all grow up. Especially you, Peter, you shouldn't be encouraging them. None of its real!"

She always said that, but sometimes at night I heard her crying. I'd try to talk to her about it the next day but she'd just yell at me. She was scary.

And she never smiled, either. Well, not a true one. She would just tilt the corners of her mouth upwards, but it never met her eyes. Her eyes, perhaps they changed the most. They had transformed from a laughing crystalline blue colour to a desolate and dead grey. It was like the white witch had turned her eyes to stone.

Wait, I think I hear the boys coming…

* * *

No-one's POV

The two kings burst into the room, evidently concerned for the two girls inside. "Are you okay, Lu? We had some, um, business to attend to. Yes, that's it, business. We are sorry." Said Edmund, trying to make it seem like they hadn't forgotten her.

"Of course you had business! You wouldn't forget me, would you, you great buffoons?" She said, grinning as she went up and hugged the two men, administering a slap on the back of the head to both of them.

"Anyway, Susan has calmed down, but did I hear the captain saying something about the wind stopping?"

"Yes, it died down, but we're nearly in the harbour, so we shall be there within the next 2 hours."

They heard an excited, well, let's call it squeal, and turned to face Caspian, who looked as though he had gotten the lollies back.

"Really? Did Captain Drinian say that? How do you know?"

"Caspian, do not be so eager. It still might take hours until we find Ramandu." Said Lucy softly, stealing half of his lollies.

"Well, I guess…"

They all filed out of the room, walking up to the deck. "Captain, where is the telescope? I wish to look for the star, so that we may take Queen Susan to him immediately."

"Yes, your majesty. I shall get it immediately." Replied Drinian, shuffling off to the stern, where a minotaur had been using the telescope, before rushing back and handing it to Caspian, who took it and walked away to the bow of the ship, absorbed in scanning the island for Ramandu.

They were sailing quite quickly now. It appeared that a gale force had started blowing, and storm clouds had come up behind them. They had to get to the island, and fast. They all knew that, with the ship already struck by a leak, a storm would potentially sink them. Caspian hurried below deck to join those in the crew that had begun to row again.

Lucy had gone to Susan's cabin and had tried to see if it was her that was causing the storm. It wasn't. She was laying with her brown hair spread around the pillow, her head sunken into the soft feathers, a small smile on her face exuded an aura of calm.

She walked out of the room and hurried down to the oarsmen, urging them to hurry on as this was a sea storm, not one created by Susan. The sea storms in the east were known to be strong, deadly even. They had to dock soon. The storm was getting closer, they could hear faint rumbles of thunder and they still had nearly an hour left until they reached the island, unless the current went with them and decide to give them a helping hand.

* * *

Lucy's POV

There's a storm coming, and unless we get to the island before the storm, we may not get there at all! If only there was some way to change the direction of the current or make the wind str- _Susan!_

I, for want of a better word, tripped down the stairwell to Su's cabin, barging in and sitting next to her.

"Susan," I hissed, "Su, can you hear me? You have to make the weather better, or make the wind stronger or something! There's a storm and without your help we will all surely perish! Please Su, do something!" I pleaded, repeating myself for what seemed like hours, begging her to come to her aid. I had no doubt about her hearing, for her brow seemed to furrow when she heard or registered the concern in my voice. For a second her face wrinkled up in a face that, even in a coma, portrayed concentration, and I heard whoops and shouts from the deck.

I murmured a quick " Thankyou, Su" before running up to the deck to make sure that what I thought had happened had been what had happened and not something bad again. I was right, we could see the wind, and that was when it hit me. It wasn't actual wind. I knew what these were.

Thousands of wind nymphs were flying straight into our sails, propelling us along at top speeds to the island, encouraged by Su. Relief and awe washed over me like one of the crashing waves of the ocean surrounding us. It was such an honour to have the wind nymphs show themselves to us, let alone help us!

By our darling pighead captain's calculations, with the wind nymphs assistance, we will reach the island within thirty minutes! Oh gosh! Oh golly! Oh my! "!" I screeched, excitement buzzing in me so much that it was impossible to contain. I ran to the boys, shouting with glee.

" We are only thirty minutes away from the island! Can you believe it? Susan will be awake in thirty minutes!"

* * *

Caspian's POV

"..awake in thirty minutes!" I know that I should be nothing but excited, but I can't help but feel extremely nervous and...well…nauseated. Will she still have feelings for me when she wakes? Will she be the same gentle, intelligent, loving woman she once was? Did she have a suitor? I had so many questions, so many uncertainties that wouldn't be eased until she had awoken to subjugate them.

I guess I won't have to wait long. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't know if I could live without her. If she hadn't seen me for a year, chances are she's moved on and doesn't love me.

I know what I will do. When we land I will find Ramandu and send him down to Susan, then I shall leave and not come back until I am sure if she likes me or not. I think I shall ask Edmund to send me a message or give me a sign or something when she says if she likes me or not. Yes, that is what I shall do.

"Edmund, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Caspian."

"When we arrive, if I leave when Susan wakes up, will you signal me to tell me if she still has feelings for me?" I asked nervously, trying to anticipate and gauge his reaction. His brow furrowed.

"Most certainly not, Caspian. Susan definitely has feelings for you. I can guarantee it. Some nights I could hear her crying your name. And if I know Susan, which I do, she will want you there when she wakes up."

I guess what he said was true. I should've known better.

* * *

Drinian's POV

I do wish that Queen Lucy would mind her own business and let the men do their work. She should be sitting with Susan and embroidering and sewing. What are those creatures that were smashing themselves into the sails anyway? Queen Lucy needs to learn her place.

Though I must, of course, admit that those weird creatures are moving us towards the island quicker. I suppose that I should be grateful, as these creatures will probably save our lives, but as captain and a man, I should be able to get us out of this situation anyway.

At any rate, Queen Lucy must be taught that women can't do anything useful.

* * *

Edmund's POV

I cannot believe that Caspian would think that Su didn't love him anymore. What kind of person does he think that she is? She left her heart here in Narnia with him, but I guess he doesn't have faith in them. He doesn't deserve her if he can't trust in them.

"Caspian, as Susan's brother, it is my duty to tell you that if you have no faith in you and your love, then you don't deserve her or her love!" I fumed, not sure why I was so upset. I mean, his concerns were legit, but I believe that he should take the risk.

"But Edmu-" Caspian began.

* * *

Caspian's POV

"No Caspian. If you want my sister, and if you truly love her, take a chance and be a man. Be someone deserving of her love!" Edmund shouted, storming out and slamming the door, leaving me to contemplate what to do.

* * *

**Well, obviously i am no good at cliffhangers, but next chapter might feature the big waking up scene!**

**Do you guys reckon i should do a small fluff chapter between Su and Cas or Su and Ed? Or should i just continue with the story.**

**I don't mind constructive criticism, so tell me what you think!**

**xx, Mel**


End file.
